Saying I love you
by meme12
Summary: Bard x Finian pairing from Kuroshitsuji! Fans out there pls enjoy!


* * *

Hi there!!!!!!!! Meme12 here and this time I will be doing a fanfic based on the anime Kuroshitsuji. Yes!!! Those who know this anime/misc please raise your hands (Raises hand). Oh well, this story will currently keep people occupied as I am in the mist of balancing studies and planning a huge fanfic scheme. Pairing shall be Bard x Finian. Don't kill me Kuroshitsuji fans cause writing Ceil x Sebastian is not at my level to do so yet. Hontoni gome (Really sorry).

* * *

Meme12: La, la, la, la, la, la. (Planning)

Knock! Knock!

Meme12: Yes?

Sebastian: I apologised for intruding but bou-chan (Ciel) asked me to deliver this cake for you.

Meme12: Aww! So sweet!!!!!!!!! Thanks Sebastian!!!! (Takes the cake) It's so good!!!!!!!!!!!

Sebastian: It is a simple strawberry cheesecake topped with freshly harvested strawberries and whipped cream.

Meme12: Wow! I guess it is true about what they say about you.

Sebastian: Pardon? O.O

Meme12: You are one hell of a butler. -

Sebastian: Indeed. Oh yes bou-chan is asking you to do a fine job for this fanfic...

Meme12: Ha, ha! Omoshirou, tell him I will try but don't let his hopes up too high cause I'm still a beginner writer considering my previous fanfics...

Sebastian: I understand... Does Finian or Bard know about it in the first place.....?

Meme12: I don't think they know but I trust you will know to keep it as one....? (Winks)

Sebastian: Yes, my lord.

Meme12: Disclaimer, I do not own Kuroshitsuji and the characters in the story.

Sebastian: Please enjoy the story...

* * *

**Saying I love you**

In the Phantomhive mansion, a dark-blue hair boy with a black eyepatch covering his right eye sat at his desk drinking his tea beside the desk stood a butler with black hair and piercing ruby eyes. The young boy took a sip of his tea before settling it back on the desk. Sensing this, the butler asked: "The tea isn't to your liking bou-chan?" the boy sigh again before replying: "Too quiet, lately it has been too quiet." "Isn't that a good thing, you can focus on your work more..." The butler replied as the young boy took another sip of the tea and places it on the desk harder. "I mean there is something causing it to be too quiet around here, even the dog isn't barking....."

The boy thought further before sending out an order: "Find out why the mansion is quiet, Sebastian." "I shall do that, excuse me then." The butler bowed before swiftly leaving the room to investigate the matter. "Ah! Finny look out!" a maid with cracked glasses called out towards a light citrus-haired male with clips in his hair. "Huh? Ah!" the boy cried out as he tripped over the rock and fell head over heels into the lake of the Phantomhive mansion. "Finny!!! Daijoobu des ka?" The maid asked the soaked young boy who was originally picking fire wood near the lake.

"Ah... I'm fine Meylene-san. Sorry for worrying you...." the young boy replied as he tried to straighten himself up but fell back miserably into the lake. Before the maid could response, a blond-hair male with a stronger built wearing a chef uniform swiftly grabbed hold of the boy's arm and pulled him to shore. "B-Bard san..." the young boy stuttered as he looked at the blond-hair man. "Quickly dry yourself off Finian, you will catch a cold." The blond-hair male said gruffly and turned away from the boy.

Finian looked at the man sadly before putting a sad smile: "Okay then.... Arigato Bard san...." With that, the light-citrus hair boy dashed off leaving Melyn and Bard behind. "Finny....." The pink hair maid called out sadly while Bard only stood there lighting a cigarette, his eyes clouded by the smoke hiding the emotion in his eyes.

Finian ran into the bathroom slamming the door (a little too hard, the door came off its hinges) and let the hot water run down his body. After a long while, Finian stepped out of the bathroom in bath robes and curled up on the floor in front of the fire. His emerald eyes begin to water and tears blurred his vision. Suddenly a silver-fur dog with ruby eyes entered the living room. Spotting the very sad Finian, he trotted to the boy and curled up beside him while whining softly. Finian noticed the dog and softly strokes its fur before wrapping his arms tightly around the dog.

"I'm such an idiot..... If I didn't tell him how I feel.... He wouldn't have to feel so confuse and maybe... just maybe... we will not be so... so..." whimpers turned to sobs as the light-citrus haired boy tighten his grip around the dog. Finian buries his face into the dog's fur as he remembers what happens.....

* * *

**Two weeks ago....**

"Bard san!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Finian called out to the taller blond-haired male who turned around before grinning at the light-citrus hair boy. "Yo Finian! What's up?" Bard grinned before ruffling Finian's hair. "Actually.... I have something to tell you......" Finian said, his face turning slightly pink. "Sure, shoot." "Actually I... I love... you..." As soon as those words left Finian's lips, Bard laugh. "Oh Finian you sure love to crack jokes..." "No it isn't!! I truly love you, seriously!!!!!!" The blond-hair male stared at the younger boy in front of him in shock before his face turn serious.

"Finian please... Even if you really love me. Well I..... I'm not sure about my feelings for you so.... give me some time to think about this." Bard turned away from Finian who grabbed his sleeve: "But it's true! I..." "Finian!" The light-citrus-haired boy stiffened and released his grip. "Please... just leave me alone." Bard said and left Finian rooted to the ground in shock....

Finian sobbed his heart out, unaware of the shadow standing outside the room which swiftly disappear.....

* * *

**Meanwhile**

A dark-blue hair boy was sipping his tea in the library when his butler entered the room. "Bou-chan, I may have found the reason for the mansion being too quiet." The boy placed his tea down before folding his arms and facing his butler to show that he was all ears to listen. After listening to what his butler had heard, the boy smirked slightly: "Interesting, you wouldn't mind playing a matchmaker right Sebastian?" "You want me to get them together, bou chan?" The butler raised his eyebrow slightly in amusement. "Of course. It shouldn't be too difficult for you and as the master of the Phantomhive mansion; I shouldn't see any of my servants unhappy. Wouldn't you agree, Sebastian?"

"Of course, bou-chan." The raven-hair butler replied as the boy gave his order. "I order you to get Finian and Bard together. Do you understand Sebastian?" The butler bowed low: "Yes, my lord." Swiftly, the butler vanished from the room. When the butler disappeared, the dark-blue haired boy took another sip of his tea before muttering: "The tea is cold..."

* * *

**Meanwhile back in the room....**

The light-citrus hair boy had stopped sobbing, his eyes swollen from crying as he looked down to find the silver-hair dog asleep at his feet. He managed a weak smile before stroking the dog softly and stood up to find some clothes to change out of his bath robes. As he walked towards the cupboard, he suddenly found an arm around his waist and another hand around his mouth. "Oyasumi..." that was the last thing Finian heard as his vision turned black...

* * *

**In the kitchen**

Meylene watches as the blond-hair male absent-mindedly peels the potato for the bou-chan's dinner. She watches as Bard cut his finger for the 5th time before the cook cursed and agitatedly tosses down the knife and left the kitchen. Melyn sighs and decides to help Bard until he settles his problems.

Bard stomps along the hallway till he reaches the backyard of the mansion. He lights a cigarette and exhales, the smoke hovering slightly before dispersing. Bard sigh, ever since Finian's confession, he had been ignoring the young male and he admits feeling guilty for it.

"I just don't know how I feel for him. He's only a child." Bard thought before cursing and extinguishing the cigarette. "Why the down look? Are you in denial to find the truth for your love?" Bard looked up to find a figure in a tuxedo, a top hat and a flowing cloak standing on the wall of the yard. "Who are you!? You are trespassing you know!?" The figure laughed revealing a masked face with ruby eyes gleaming through the eyes of the mask. "You need not know who I am but you need to know whether you love him or not." With that the male revealed a smaller sized male with light-citrus colour hair wearing a bath robe in his arms.

"Finian....." Bard gasped before glaring at the cloaked figure. "Let him go you pervert!" The figure laughed again: "Try to get him then or else..." Bard watched as the figure licked Finian's pale neck before gently reaching down to tug at the lose bath robes, his hands snaked beneath Finian's thigh. "Why you...!" Bard roared in anger as he attempted to leap on to the wall but the masked figure swiftly leapt off the wall. Bard cursed and quickly dash through the house and raced to the garden.

The blond-hair male rushed through the bushes, panting and cursing as he lost sight of the masked figure. Suddenly, white rose petals floated down on to the path. Bard saw the white petals falling on a path ahead of him. Without thinking, Bard followed the petal covered route to a white pavilion. "So you came." The blond-hair male looked up to find the masked figure and in his arms Finian lay unconscious, covered in white rose petals. "Let him go or else I will make sure you pay for this." Bard growled and approached the masked figure.

"Now.... Don't be hasty. To get him back you just have to say whether you love him or not." The masked figure said as he held the unconscious Finian up and licked his ear. Bard didn't know why but the more passionate the masked figure was with Finian, the more furious he felt. "Lay your hands off him!" The masked figure laughed at the fuming Bard: "See how agitated you are just by me laying my hands on him. Isn't that evidence that you love him?" Bard was speechless and watched as the cloaked figure waited for his answer.

"Well then. What is your answer?" Piercing ruby eyes glinted beneath the mask of the stranger as he looked at the speechless blond-hair male. Bard felt confused. All this time, Finian was just like a younger brother to him. However when the younger male confessed his feelings to him, somehow those feelings had unknowingly turned to something deeper. Suddenly, Bard realised that feeling was love. Yes, it was love if not why would he be so worried about Finian in the first place, why the fact that the stranger's intimacy touches anger him.

Bard glared at the masked man and replied: "I do love him so you had better lay your hands of him." The masked man smiled before vanishing in a mist of white rose petals. "Don't forget those words..." That was the last thing Bard heard as he blocked the rose petals flying towards his face. When his vision was clear, Bard saw the unconscious Finian lying at the steps of the pavilion.

"Finian!" Bard shouted as he dashed to pick up the thin teenager in his arms. Bard cradled Finian in his arms and shook him gently to wake him up. The light-citrus-hair male stirred and his eyes fluttered open to find himself in the arms of the blond-hair male. "Bard-san...." Finian said weakly as he tried to sit up but lost consciousness. When Finian regained consciousness, he found himself lying in bed. "Was it a dream...?" Finian thought but then he noticed himself still in his bath robes and a familiar blond-hair male was asleep on a stool beside his bed, his head resting on the sheets of the bed.

Finian slowly sat up, he couldn't remember what had happened last night but he was certain that it wasn't a dream that Bard came to save him. He hesitantly reached out to stroke the blond hair on Bard's head. Softly, Finian's hand touched the short, untidy hair on Bard's head, the prickly yet soft sensation of the hair soothe the emerald-eyed boy. Gently, the fingers trailed to stroke the cheek of the blond hair male. "If you wanted to touch my cheek, you could have asked." Finian was startled by the familiar gruff yet gentle voice, he look down to see the blond-hair male wide awake and immediately withdraws his hand.

To the emerald-eyed boy surprise, the blond-hair man grabbed his wrist and placed his hand on his cheek. Through his fingers, Finian felt the warmth of Bard's cheek and blushed but quickly wriggled his hand out of the man's grip and looked down on to his lap. Bard knew that Finian was still bothered by his feelings not being answered, he sigh and pulled the young male into his embrace. Finian blushed violently and attempted to retort but was silenced when Bard placed a finger on his lips.

"Finian... I.... I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I just didn't know what to.... how to..... Damn it! All I know now is that I love you and I won't let you go. Okay?!" Finian blushed at the outburst from Bard and noticed that the blond-hair man's face was red. He hesitantly wrapped the arms around the elder man's waist and his vision blurred. When Bard felt his shirt becoming wetter at the minute, he push Finian's face up to look at him and saw how swollen his eyes had been. Ashamed of having made the boy cry so much, he gently wiped the tears away from Finian's eyes before claiming his lips in a kiss.

Finian's eyes widen but soon relaxed and enjoyed the kiss. He tasted the cigarette brand that Bard smoked constantly and the warmth of the lips made Finian wondered whether he was in dreamland or in reality. When they broke apart, Finian was blushing while Bard just smiled before pulling Finian into another embrace once more. "I won't let you go anymore....." Finian blushed at Bard's words and safely slept in the embrace of his new-found lover....

* * *

**The next day.... **

Bard demanded from Ciel to find out who was the one that abducted and nearly sexually assaulted his adorable boyfriend. He had to be held back when he nearly tried to kill the young Phantomhive master for refusing his proposal. After the blond hair male was dragged out of the door by Finian, the dark-blue hair boy stared at his butler: "What was the "sexually assaulted" part all about Sebastian?" "I'm afraid I do not know bou-chan." The ruby-eyed butler smiled back at Ciel who raised one eyebrow suspiciously before sipping his tea."

"The noise is back..." Ciel said as he sipped his tea. "Do you need me to silence the house bou chan?" "No need. Leave it this way... It feels better anyway." Ciel replied the butler and sipped his tea once more. "The tea is much more fragrant today..... I wonder why....." The dark-blue hair boy said as a smile spread on his lips.

* * *

**Meanwhile.... **

"Curse that ***** young master!!" Bard grumbled before turning to the citrus-hair boy behind him. "Why did you sop me Finian!? We could have got to the bottom of this!?" "It's alright Bard-san.... Besides I wasn't hurt right?" Finian tried to calm the furious blond who ruffled his hair in desperation before throwing himself down on the soft grass in the gardens. Finian sat down next to him and gently touched the blond's prickly yet soft hair. Suddenly, Bard grabbed him and Finian found himself on the grass with Bard over him.

"Bard-san...." Finian blushed before finding Bard locking his lips with his. As they broke apart from the kiss, Bard wrapped his arms tightly around the thin teenager. "I love you... Finian" He said before kissing the teenager's forehead tenderly. As Finian lay in his boyfriend's embrace, he felt satisfied even if he would get into trouble in the near future because he would have some one to comfort him and love him.....

* * *

**END**

Meme12: Whew! All done!! What do you think Sebastian?" (Shows script)

Sebastian: I have no objections accept for the "sexually-assaulted" part...

Meme12: Come on! Just bear it for the fans out there pls!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Puppy eyes)

Sebastian: Sighs.... Wakarimashta.

Meme12: Love you Sebastian!!!!!!!!!!!!

Finian: Meme12!!!!!!!!!!!! Could I see the story you wrote?

Meme12: Oh look at the time, gotta go!!!!!!!! (Dashes out of the room with the script)

Finian: Wait up!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wakarimashta- I understand

Omoushirou- Interesting

Oyasumi- Good night

P.s For the dog you will have to watch Kuroshitsuji ep 8 to find out. I also shrinked the size. In actual fact, the dog is so huge that it can't fit inside the phantomhive mansion! ^v^

Well that is all!!!!!!!!!!! Pls read and review!!!!!!!!! Kuroshitsuji fans out there pls enjoy!!!!!!!!!! This is Meme12 saying sayonara and matt o (See u again)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
